


Don't Look at Me Like That

by Black_and_Red



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff and Angst, Heart Break, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_and_Red/pseuds/Black_and_Red
Summary: His eyes brimmed with tears with a sorrow only known to him."Don't look at me!" He whispered, a hand reaching up to sweep his tears away,"Not like this."I stood frozen in the doorway to his room, heart stuttering at the sight of his broken eyes."Can't you hear me? I said don't look at me!" He said, his voice rising."Don't look at me unless you look at me the way you look at him."





	

I stared at the door, shifting my weight from foot to foot as I contemplated on wether or not I should knock. Sighing I knocked on the door and waited, wringing my hands as nerves started to take over. Some brief cursing in Russian could be heard before the door was unlocked and opened. He was much taller than I remembered him to be, maybe two or three inches taller than me. He still had his long blonde hair that made me want to run my hands through the silky locks. His emerald green eyes pierced into my own brown ones, confusion and surprise dancing in them.

"Yuuri? What are you doing here?" His accent was thick and I soon fell in love with it again.

"I, ah, I came to see you." I looked away from his eyes and focused on my shoes. 

I could hear him snort, frowning I looked back up to see what was so funny. He was leaning up against the door frame, his shoulders shaking as he laughed. Some hair fell out of his ponytail and fell into his eyes, reminding me of when he was younger.

"That's probably the funniest thing I've heard in a while." He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, ridding himself of his laughing fit.

I stared confused at the taller man, unable to make out what was so funny.

"Victor lives a few blocks from here. Come in and I'll give you his address." Yuri waved me inside his apartment as he walked in, leaving the door open for me.

I hesitantly followed him, slipping my shoes off in the process. His apartment was surprisingly well kept, not a spot of dirt or trash anywhere. He picked up a notepad and pen and wrote down Viktor's address. 

"Why are you giving me his address? I already know where he lives." I asked, eyebrows creasing together. 

He stopped writing and looked up at me, confusion once again filling his eyes.

"Then why are you even here? Shouldn't you be off with him somewhere catching up?" His eyes took on a hardened edge,"Are you here to mock me?"

Shock filled me as anger sparked his eyes.

"You can leave right now and never come back pig. I don't need you or Viktor." He stalked toward me, anger laced in every step.

"I, uh! What are you talking about?" I asked backing up onto the door,"I came to see how you're doing."

"Yeah and I won silver metal at the Grand Prix." The laugh that left his lips was bitter and sorrowful.

I looked at him with tears of frustration rimming my eyes. He walked up to me and placed a hand over my head, effectively pinning me between the door and himself. Fire erupted on my cheeks and I pushed up against the door, attempting to get some space between the two of us. His breathing was ragged and labored as he leaned in close to my ear.

"Get out of my house and out of my life."

With those few words he detached himself and walked away into his room. I stared at his retreating figure and let out a shuttering breath. The tears in my eyes finally flowed out. I slid down the door and cried into my hands, frustration taking over. Calming myself down I stood up and retrieved my shoes from the ground and slipped them back on, balancing myself with one hand. I stood next to the door and looked back at the way Yuri had gone, fighting with myself before deciding on trying to speak to him once again.

I walked to his room and stood outside the door before opening it silently. The sight that greeted me made me want to cry all over again. Yuri laid on the bed, hands gripping a pillow tight to his face as he cried into it. The sounds leaving him made me feel horrible. I stepped back and onto a creaky wood plank. He looked up from his position on the bed. His eyes brimmed with tears with a sorrow only known to him.

"Don't look at me!" He whispered, a hand reaching up to sweep his tears away,"Not like this."

I stood frozen in the doorway to his room, heart stuttering at the sight of his broken eyes.

"Can't you hear me? I said don't look at me!" He said, his voice rising.

"Don't look at me unless you look at me the way you look at him."

Tears filled my vision at his proclamation.

"Yuri." I whispered a foot stepping into the room.

"Don't take another step you shitty pig." He growled, venom filling his words.

"Yuri, I." Trailing off I looked at the broken boy before me.

"I told you not to look at me. I told you to get out of my house and my life. Can you not listen to me? To anything I say? You're as bad as the rest of them. Otabek was better than you. Hell! Even Viktor listened every once in a while. Now leave!" He screamed at me, tears flowing freely. 

I stood shocked for a second before running to the angry Russian and hugging him closely. The man fought against my hold but I never let go, hugging him even tighter against me. He sat rigged for a moment before he hugged me back, his fingers digging into my back. I could feel his tears seeping into my shirt but I couldn't care less. We sat like that till me both calmed down some. He left the embrace first, coldness taking over his warmth. Yuri stared at me for a moment before placing a hand behind my head and pulling me in for a harsh kiss. 

The kiss was nothing more than teeth and emotions clashing and fighting. We fought as hands roamed, exploring and finding new places. As we cooled down the kiss became more intimate, filled with passions and regrets. We pulled apart, a sting of saliva connecting us together. We were both breathing heavily as we stared at each other. 

"I came to see you and only you." I whispered a small smile playing on my lips.

Yuri smiled at me and laughed quietly. 

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just, just so mad." Yuri frowned.

I shushed him and leaned forward, placing a kiss on his lips, effectively silencing him.

"It doesn't matter. It's all in the past." I said leaning into him.

He fell back onto the bed and I followed him, snuggling into his side. He wrapped his arm around me and pushed his nose into my hair. We laid on the bed and fell into a comfortable silence, a smile on both of our lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Yuuri/Yuri because I've started to ship them really hard.
> 
> This may not be any good but I've enjoyed writing it. :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
